Um Caso de Orgulho
by Pipe
Summary: Wilhelmina vai abrir o Festival do Orgulho Gay de Londres. Há indícios que tentarão impedi-la. Sherlock e Watson farão de tudo para protegê-la. História com violência, palavras rudes e uma certa nojeira. Não é recomendado consumir alimentos ou bebidas durante a leitura.
1. A chegada

**CAPÍTULO 01 – A CHEGADA**

Depois de tanta espera, finalmente Wilhelmina ia passar o mês visitando os parentes na Inglaterra. Sherlock comentava com John:

-Ela aproveita os momentos em que aquele desperdício do oxigênio do planeta se retrai para o estúdio para gravar outro atentado ao bom gosto e aos ouvidos cultos ou quando ele sai para turnê europeia. Dessa vez ela vai aproveitar para discursar na Parada Gay.

-Quando você pega implicância com uma pessoa, meu Deus, hein? Você pode até nem gostar de rock, mas o marido da Wilhelmina também toca música clássica.

-Esse é justamente o atentado ao bom gosto. Podemos não citar aquele pedófilo desgraçado em minha casa?

-Nina me garantiu que quando se casou já era maior de idade. E a diferença de idade deles não é grande desse jeito...

-Vai defendê-lo?

-Não, criatura atormentada. Vou ficar quieto pela paz na nossa casa. Eu estou pensando na mensagem de Mycroft mais cedo. Você acha que vão tentar mesmo atacar Wilhelmina na Parada Gay?

-Certamente que tentarão. Ela não é nem louca de subir naquele palanque sem um bom colete à prova de balas e uma escolta de acordo. Só que enquanto ela estiver aqui, tentaremos não pensar nessas coisas cansativas.

-Concordo. Lestrade está perguntando no Skype se você tem 5 minutinhos pra dar uma passada rápida por lá.

-Nesse calor, só ser for por uma coisa muito bizarra mesmo.

-Mas que diabos... uma prostituta morta com um bife na vagina é suficientemente bizarra pra você?

-Fala pra ele preparar dois chás gelados, com limão, que já estamos indo!

_Quinze minutos depois_

-Alguma ideia, Sherlock?

-A única certeza é que o bife não está envenenado. E se ele não tiver nada a ver com o contexto da morte? Pode ser que... não, seria muito bizarro... muito mais bizarro...

-Roubar o bife e esconder na vagina?

Sherlock fez cara de nojo.

-Por aí, Watson... Mas não. Comida no corpo tem uma outra ligação... Bem, se eu eliminar o bife da cena da morte, eu terei...

-Uma prostituta estrangulada com tamanha força, que houve uma decapitação interna.

-Céus! Sher, não esfregue as mãos de satisfação.

-Por que não? Eu só tenho que colocar o bife no contexto. Ou mais no contexto ainda. Porque o bife, sim, é uma prova de quem está envolvido. Agora, por que na vagina... Comida no corpo... comida no corpo... John, dá um google em "bife na vagina – superstições".

Lestrade ergueu uma sobrancelha:

-Você, logo você, usando Google.

Sherlock rolou os olhos:

-Por que vou entulhar meu cérebro com um monte de informações irrelevantes, se eu posso guardar só o tópico principal, como nesse caso? Sei que houve um documentário sobre religiões primitivas e suas manifestações no mundo moderno, como guardar flores, frutos e sementes junto ao corpo para atrair boa sorte ou se proteger de algo maligno.

-Isso foi no ano passado e quem estava assistindo era eu, enquanto você dissecava o gato da filha do vizinho, na mesa da cozinha – Resmungou Watson.

-Sherlock! - gritou Lestrade – como assim?

-Alguém envenenou o gato. Eu tinha que descobrir que tipo de veneno foi usado, para chegar ao criminoso. Que foi processado, pagou indenização e a pequena Lizzie ganhou outro gatinho.

-Não creio. - e Watson mostrou o resultado na tela para o namorado.

-Certo! A prostituta tinha como amante um açougueiro. Ele a presenteava com pedaços de carne – romântico, ne? - até que ele deve ter dito que ia terminar, não aparecer mais, essas coisas. Daí ela resolveu fazer uma pequena e inofensiva "bruxaria amorosa" pra segurar o escolhido.

-Tá. Mas por que ele a matou? Não seria mais fácil ir embora?

-Ele é uma pessoa grande, colérica e cheio de rompantes. Você está achando que esse cheiro repulsivo é do cadáver e do bife apodrecido, mas eu aposto que nessa vagina deve ter uma coletânea de bactérias digna de um atlas só pra elas. Posso pegar uma amostra?

-Fique à vontade. E como pegaremos nosso açougueiro?

-Só perguntar aos médicos urologistas da região quem está com o pau apodrecido, de uma maneira nunca vista nos anais da medicina. Um homem privado de sua masculinidade tem que resgatar a honra de seu pênis, certo? Venha, doutor Watson, venha conhecer uma gama de bactérias jamais vista em seus anos de profissão.

-Vai ao hospital?

-Tenho medo de levar essa carga pra casa. Sério, Watson, melhor no ambiente mais protegido possível.

Após uma análise criteriosa:

-Sherlock, você já listou TRINTA E OITO bactérias diferentes...

-Eu te disse! Dessas, DEZ delas são encontradas apenas na boca. E...

-Você está ficando verde...

-A culpa é SUA! Se eu não tivesse experiência sexual pra fazer as conexões certas agora, eu não estaria sentindo tanto nojo. HAH! - Sherlock se afastou do microscópio. -Espero que o Lestrade encontre logo o açougueiro. Queria ver como ficou o pênis dele depois de se enfiar nesse molho...

-No mínimo, um cogumelo.

Os dois se entreolharam e caíram na gargalhada. Depois foram fazer um descarte seguro. Molly veio dizer tchau. Porque apesar da pontadinha de frustração que isso lhe dava, ela gostava de ver os dois andando pelo corredor, às vezes se tocando com a ponta dos dedos, trocando olhares, sorrindo...

Depois do jantar e da caminhada no parque, ao voltarem pra casa, a senhora Hudson veio recebê-los na porta.

-Sua prima já chegou. Que doce de pessoa ela é... - e enquanto o outro voava escada acima, a gentil senhora terminava a frase para o John - … mesmo sendo uma pessoa famosa. Você vai gostar dela, John.

-Acredito que sim, Sra. Hudson. Obrigado por ter deixado ela entrar e boa noite.

-Boa noite, querido.

Ao entrar no apartamento, John pegou os dois ainda se abraçando. A visão de Wilhelmina de costas era de uma mulher tão alta quanto Sherlock, longos cabelos revoltos pintados em vários tons de azul (?) e tão magra quanto ele. Pigarreou para demonstrar sua presença e Nina voltou o rosto para olhar.

Watson arregalou os olhos. Nem Mycroft que era irmão era tão parecido com Sherlock como Wilhelmina.

"Tão semelhantes como duas ervilhas"

-Finalmente, John Watson! - e ela se soltou para abraçá-lo. - É um prazer conhecê-lo pessoalmente.

N/A: Sim, vocês já devem ter visto essas histórias na minha timeline. Tudo que eu já li de bizarro em Seleções ou que vocês me contam vai ser usado em meus casos. 20/11/2014


	2. O Mal tem vários tentáculos

**CAPÍTULO 2 – O MAL TEM VÁRIOS TENTÁCULOS**

"Tão semelhantes como duas ervilhas"

-Finalmente, John Watson! - e ela se soltou para abraçá-lo. - É um prazer conhecê-lo pessoalmente.

-Igualmente, Wilhelmina. - "A diferença entre ela e Sherlock são poucos centímentros, ainda preciso me esticar para alcançar seu rosto" - Você tingiu o cabelo dessa cor?

-Lindo, não é? Apesar de que há salões no Japão capazes de uma proeza dessas, não, é peruca. Mycroft me aborreceu até a exaustão com o discurso de "vai se arriscar demais passando uns dias com Sherlock sem guarda costas 24 horas por dia, blábláblá..." então eu prometi pra ele que viria disfarçada.

-Um cosplay de cabelo azul não é exatamente algo discreto.

-Ahn, não começa você também. - Wilhelmina começou a tirar a peruca. - Sempre há Billy Holmes pra me salvar, se necessário.

Os olhos de Sherlock até brilharam. John riu:

-Você chama seu primo de Billy Holmes?

-Certamente que não! Billy Holmes sou eu mesma. Oh, Watson, histórias de família. Na adolescência DELE, eu já estava na Universidade de Artes de Londres, me aperfeiçoando em roteiros, lançando um livro de poemas e fazendo teatro. Como você mesmo se maravilhou quando nos viu, somos muito parecidos. Então a nossa diversão favorita enquanto éramos da mesma altura era nos disfarçarmos um do outro. Sherlock se aperfeiçoou muito mais que eu na arte do disfarce. Ele é capaz de se maquiar perfeitamente para ser mulher, velho, negro, oriental, o que ele quiser.

-Então você se disfarça de Sherlock.

-E ele de Cherry Rutherford. Billy & Cherry, os gêmeos do barulho. - Wilhelmina deu uma gargalhada, depois fez beicinho. - Mas agora ele é mais alto que eu, é necessário não me conhecer pra confundir.

-Seis centímetros, Wilhelmina. Você acha mesmo que todos são tão observadores assim?

-Seu celular está tocando, Sherry. Será um caso? Eu posso ir junto, se for?

-Não. E é só a conclusão do nosso último caso, com certeza. Sim, Lestrade? Descobriu o nosso homem?

-Exatamente como você disse, fomos a todos os urologistas da região com um mandado, por causa do sigilo médico/paciente, mas encontramos nosso homem.

-Excelente! Conseguiu tirar uma foto do pênis dele?

Wilhelmina ergueu uma sobrancelha e olhou para John, que fez o sinal de "espere!" com as mãos.

-Só porque era, de certo modo, prova circunstancial de motivação. Acho que não vou dormir uns dias impressionado. Tive vontade de embrulhar o meu em algodão e jurar cuidar, amar e proteger até que a morte nos separe. Eu sei que você tem estômago forte, mas espero que já tenha feito a digestão.

Sherlock abriu a foto e prendeu a respiração, abrindo bem os olhos.

-Se eu fosse uma pessoa que falasse palavrão, diria todos os conhecidos, e até criaria alguns. Não, Wilhelmina! Depois você vê, John. Lestrade, você disse prova circunstancial de motivação, mas com isto aqui, mais o bife, o advogado de defesa poderia até soltá-lo. Com a quantidade de bactérias naquela vagina, se ele ingerisse o bife, ele morreria. Alguma super bactéria o comeria vivo por dentro.

-Bem, eu, particularmente, tenho dó desse sujeito. Não sei se haverá penicilina que dê jeito nessa situação em que ele se meteu, literalmente. Ele é um troglodita ignorantão, mas não é má pessoa. Graças a você, porém, o caso está encerrado. O que vai acontecer daqui pra frente é uma outra história... Você disse "Wilhelmina"? Sua prima já chegou?

-Segredo de Estado, Lestrade. Já está comigo, sim.

-Não a deixe ir nem ao mercadinho da esquina sem ninguém. Grupos de arruaceiros estão se armando pra bater em qualquer gay que virem no caminho. Se precisar de proteção extra, me ligue. Boa noite, Sherlock.

-Boa noite...

-Me conta tudinho, Watson. Que história é essa de bife na vagina? Isso vai para o blog?

John foi contando enquanto tomava novas notas pra contar a história toda depois, mas Nina ficou irritada:

-Sherry, não! Esse cara tem que pagar! Vocês tem que parar com esse sindicato do pênis, onde tudo é desculpado para proteger um membro. Veja bem, ele matou uma mulher à unha. Além da asfixia, que deve ser horrível, ele separou a cabeça dela do corpo. Não é porque é uma prostituta que não merece respeito e justiça. HAH! Não acabei ainda. Eu li aqui sobre todos os tipos de bactérias encontradas nas cavidades dela. A mulher era uma porca, fato, mas só o fato dela ter procurado uma bruxaria pra manter o interesse do homem não atesta o ambiente simplório com que ela foi criada? Já ouvi falar de mães que ensinam as filhas a usarem tubérculos como anticoncepcionais. E gente com um certo estudo que não sabe que os aparelhos digestivo e reprodutor não se ligam, e que acham que beber após o sexo elimina os espermatozóides.

John e Sherlock olharam pra ela com espanto, depois caíram na gargalhada.

-Oh, céus! - Sherlock respirou fundo, depois abraçou a prima – Baixe as armas, guerrreira do feminismo. Não vamos simplesmente mandar soltar o homem, por pena que o pênis dele virou uma couve-flor impotente. Mas também não vamos mandar enforcá-lo. Ele é um Brad Hicks, lembra dele? É preciso algum trabalho em cima para reintegrá-lo à sociedade e não sair matando de novo, se algo der errado ou deixá-lo descontente. Só isso.

-Desculpe. Eu fiquei com medo que você resolvesse se meter e advogar em favor desse açougeiro. Me perdoe.

-Ouou. Sherlock pode fazer isso?

-Pode! Sherry, enquanto estava fazendo a Pós Graduação em Química, prestou o exame de Curso Profissional Comum em Direito e fez um ano de Curso de Prática Legal. Gostou, fez mais um ano na área, e acabou fazendo também Pós Graduação em Direito. Ele tem o registro como advogado, mas não exerce. (¹)

-Já vi o comportamento dele num tribunal, compreendo perfeitamente porque ele prefere não exercer...

Sherlock só olhou com o canto dos olhos para John. Nina bateu palmas.

-Bom, vou me instalar. John, me ajuda com a mochila? Fique aí mesmo, Sherry. Não vou violentar seu precioso namorado lá no quarto dele.

-Nem me preocupo. Você tem um péssimo gosto para escolher homens.

-Falou o entendido que demorou ERAS até achar alguém que o suportasse. Mas teremos muito tempo para brigar amanhã, enquanto John estiver fora. Boa noite, Cherry Bomb.

-Boa noite, Billy.

"E eu pensei, mais uma vez, como eles se comportavam mesmo como irmãos. Não havia aquela rivalidade mycrofitiana, mas implicâncias amorosas. Do jeito que ele se abria comigo. Fiquei me questionando se talvez fosse por semelhanças de experiências ruins e tive pena dessas crianças..."

N/A: (¹) Fazendo uma pesquisa prévia, existe essa possibilidade de, após a graduação, você prestar um exame e fazer uma pós graduação em Direito. São os Conversion Courses. Segundo Conan Doyle, Sherlock era versado em Química, com conhecimentos em Direito... naquela época, bastava ser inteligente e prestar exames de admissão. Hoje eu já procurei arrumar uma justificativa.

Sim, eu amo John e como ele se importa com os outros. Gostaria de já me desculpar pelos palavrões do próximo capítulo. Eu prometi não baixar o nível nos fics de Sherlock, mas eram imprescindíveis para o clima de violência. Espero nunca mais ter que fazer isso. 20/11/2014.


	3. Violência gratuita

**CAPÍTULO 3 – VIOLÊNCIA GRATUITA**

John levou a mochila de Wilhelmina para o quarto de cima. Colocou em cima da banqueta e se sentou na cama.

-Não se preocupe tanto assim, Watson. De alguma forma, tivemos uma infância feliz...

-Eu nunca vou me acostumar com esse dom que vocês tem de me responderem sem eu abrir a boca. É inerente ao DNA?

-Oh, não. Sherry é uma pessoa muito observadora. Do pai dele ele herdou uma memória excelente, o que facilita muito na hora da dedução. O meu dom é a empatia. Você me olha tristemente desde que eu cheguei e já abriu a boca umas duas vezes para fazer perguntas que te coçam o cérebro e a língua, mas se calou. Então são coisas que eu não te contei e você acha muito pessoal pra perguntar...

-Como vocês foram criados? Família muito unida ou cada um por si?

-Ah, o universo mágico dos Rutherfords. Dentro do clã era uma maravilha. Todos nós somos excepcionais, ases em alguma coisa, os caras mais fodas do planeta. Como é toda uma família de gênios, as crianças podem fazer o que quiserem, que não lhes será negado nada. Quer ser astronauta, físico nuclear ou médico infectologista, pode! Desde que seja o melhor. Ser comum não é perdoado ali.

-Então vocês sempre foram competitivos?

-Sempre. Mas o bullying familiar começa mesmo quando nasce uma criança de Humanas numa família de Exatas. - Wilhelmina riu. - Eu sou a ovelha negra da casa.

-Mas Sherlock dança. E toca violino.

-Música tem a ver com matemática. E ninguém o deixaria em paz se ele não fosse perfeito. Mas também houve problemas com isso. Para o clã, desde que ele e os outros primos dançassem para ganhar prêmios, tudo bem. Para as pessoas de fora, era muito estranho meninos que faziam balé ou sapateado. Entenda, John, nós éramos muito excêntricos para nossos vizinhos. Às vezes, éramos esquisitos até para nós mesmos. - Wilhelmina riu. - Mas você está fazendo um bom trabalho, fazendo com que ele aceite ser amado.

-Obrigado... Não acredito que ele vai tocar violino agora!

-Não, ele não vai. - Wilhelmina sorriu, fechando os olhos – é só uma ária de boas vindas, a razão da mágoa dele com meu marido. Sherlock compôs essa melodia para o meu casamento, ele queria que eu entrasse na igreja ao som dessa música.

-Oh! Mas o que houve?

-Choque de egos. Meu marido já tinha composto uma marcha nupcial. E claro, chamado a própria banda para excecutá-la. Tocamos depois, como a valsa dos noivos, mas você conhece seu namorado...

-Sim, posso imaginar como foi. Boa noite, Nina.

-Boa noite, John Boy. - e a risada gostosa dela foi acompanhando Watson escada abaixo. (¹)

Enquanto descia, o som do violino ia diminuindo, ao invés de aumentar. E quando entrou na sala, estava vazia. Watson sorriu. Sherlock estava aprontando algo no quarto.

Não é todo dia que você é recebido por um violinista nu, recostado na cama, assim que vai dormir.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Pela manhã, quando John foi tomar café, estavam os dois sentados, um em cada ponta do sofá, se olhando, com uma xícara de chá nas mãos.

-Vocês estão brincando de "não pisque" ou conversando por telepatia?

-Imagine um mundo onde as pessoas falassem o mínimo possível, que bênção. - Sherlock sorriu – Mas até isso não impediria que os imbecis pensassem bobagens.

-Estávamos discutindo o dia de hoje. Como Lestrade já mandou uma mensagem, você vai ter que me aturar, John. Sherlock não quer que eu me envolva com cenas de crimes. Ele acha que ficarei muito impressionada.

-Você FICA muito impressionada! Você é uma maldita EMPATA! Todas as emoções do ambiente mexem com você.

-Como Cherry fez questão de delicadamente salientar, ver cadáveres no necrotério é pior do que sair com você e visitar pessoas vivas doentes e seus parentes sofrendo com elas. Uma lógica óbvia saída duma mente genial.

-Seria, sua toupeira, se hoje John fosse fazer sua rotina médica normal. Mas eu chequei a agenda dele e não há pacientes marcados. Sairíamos os três juntos, se Lestrade não tivesse ligado.

-O amor fraterno de vocês transborda tanto, que é comovente. - John balançou a cabeça e tomou um pouco de chá. - Hey, não é chá inglês, é?

-Não, é Oolong. Delicioso, não? Sempre trago chá do Oriente, quando eu venho. Esse porra resmunga, mas gosta.

-Não use esse tipo de linguagem, Wilhelmina. Não é adequado para uma dama.

-Nada do que eu faço é adequado para uma dama, Sherry, só para constar dos registros. Bem, eu vou me trocar para sair com o John. Namorem um pouco enquanto isso. Odeio atrapalhar a rotina matinal de vocês.

-Não use aquelas perucas de drag queen. Discrição é se misturar à multidão! - gritou Sherlock enquanto Nina subia as escadas.

-SIM, PAPAI! - rebateu ela lá de cima.

John se sentou nas pernas de Sherlock, rachando de rir.

-Você ri porque não é sua família.

-Eu rio porque é bom ver você interagindo normalmente com alguém.

-Pensei que você gostasse de exclusividade.

John beijou Sherlock antes de completar:

-Em algumas interações somente. Onde você quer que eu a leve?

**-**Lugares pra se distrair. Passear, fazer compras, cinema, qualquer coisa que a deixe leve e alegre. Mas longe do centro porque vai ter uma manisfestação anti-parada gay.-Sherlock baixou a voz, se aproximando do ouvido do namorado. Pra fingir melhor que estavam cochichando segredinhos amorosos, lambeu a orelha dele antes de fazê-lo se levantar.

John se levantou meio atordoado, vendo Wilhelmina parada na porta, mãos sobre a boca, tentando não fazer barulho. Ele pigarreou, vermelho.

-Vou terminar de me arrumar. Nina já está pronta.

-Tenho uma missão para você, madame. Meu namorado faz aniversário no começo do próximo mês. Arranjei de vocês irem às compras. Veja o que ele gosta, se der para comprar escondido, faça-me esse favor. Senão, anote o que é e aonde vocês viram, que depois eu pego.

-Sim, senhor! - Nina bateu continência.

-E por favor, Wilhelmina, fique fora de encrenca, qualquer uma, certo? Se a encrenca vier ao seu encontro, você declina e foge, ok?

-Vou tentar, Sherry. Prometo que vou tentar.

Sherlock ficou olhando pela janela John de mãos dadas com Wilhelmina caminhando em direção ao metrô. Todos os olhos da rua acompanhavam o casal.

"Alguns devem estar perguntando se não sou eu vestido de mulher." - sorriu Holmes. Nina tinha escovado o cabelo, salientando alguns cachinhos com o babyliss. Vestida de maneira quase comum, camiseta regata, calça jeans e coturno, todos na cor preta. Sacou o celular – Lestrade, estou saindo.

John levou Wilhelmina para Westfield. Eles caminharam por todo o centro de compras, Nina sondando se Watson se interessava por algo nas vitrines e ele tentando evitar que ela olhasse para alguma TV ligada. A manisfestação anti-Parada havia deixado de ser apenas um protesto pacífico de grupos religiosos com a chegada de algumas pessoas da extrema direita e skinheads. Daí alguns punks resolveram brigar com os carecas e o local virou uma praça de guerra.

-Vamos almoçar aonde? Comida italiana ou nativa? Olha, tem uma churrascaria brasileira logo ali... (²)

-Estou a seu dispor, minha senhora. - Watson fez uma reverência a ela. - Mas, se depende de mim, vamos comer comida brasileira. Vamos ver se a batata frita deles é melhor do que a nossa.

O celular de Nina tocou antes deles entrarem no restaurante.

-Sim, Albert? Oh, não, estou em segurança, em Westfield. Meu marido e meus primos estão pirando com essas ameaças, então estou dando uma folga a eles. Nenhum dos nossos está na linha de fogo dos skins também? Ótimo. Mantenha os rapazes em alerta máximo. Se depender da gente, a Parada Gay de Londres não vai ter nenhuma baixa.

-Quem sai aos seus não degenera. Você é igualzinha aos Holmes. Tem uma rede de informações própria e controla tudo com mão de ferro. - riu John – E Sherlock achando que ia te manter afastada da manifestação.

-The Rainbow Net, a rede arco-íris. Mas é verdade, John. Não quero deixar os homens mais preocupados do que já estão, mas eu sei me cuidar.

-É o cavalheirismo inglês...

-Não, é o mito do cavaleiro de armadura brilhante que ainda é incutido desde pequeno em cada garoto que nasce neste país. A fiel crença que toda mulher deve ser protegida, dentro da redominha. A vovó Rutherford teve oito filhos, que por sua vez geraram vinte e quatro netos. De tudo isso, somente sete são mulheres. Entende como é difícil pra arrumarmos emprego e casar nesse clã?

John riu.

-Nada é bom o bastante...

-Sim, você pegou a ideia.

As compras feitas eram pequenas, então Wilhelmina comprou também uma mochila para colocá-las e depois de Westfield pegaram um táxi até Logan Place.

_Enquanto isso, na Scotland Yard... _

-Agora é oficial, Sherlock. Há mesmo um plano para sequestrar sua prima. Ofereceram dinheiro para quem conseguir neutralizar Wilhelmina antes da Parada Gay.

-Neutralizar...

-Seu irmão está desesperado, porque sendo ela uma ativista conhecida e esposa de um artista consagrado estrangeiro, se ela se machucar seriamente aqui, em território inglês, é quase um incidente diplomático.

-Minha preocupação é com ela. Mandei Watson passear em Westfield para mantê-la longe do campo de batalha.

-Wilhelmina está disfarçada? Uma coisa que confunde muito seus perseguidores é que ninguém tem certeza da sua aparência... por causa daqueles cosplays loucos que ela faz.

-Às vezes sua prima parece uma drag queen, diga-se de passagem.

-Mais um comentário dispensável para os registros descartáveis, Anderson. Obrigado pela sua colabora... Lestrade, estão atacando mais qual tipo de gay essa semana?

-Os mais chamativos, os mais maquiados e as drags... você acha que eles estão testando?

-Até encontrá-la? Processo de eliminação das variáveis sempre deu certo, por que não? Mas hoje eu estou tranquilo. Não deixei ela sair de cosplay.

_Em Logan Place:_

-Não, eu nunca fui fã de Queen. Quando Freddie morreu eu tinha 15 anos, ainda estava escutando algum grupinho New Wave...

-E eu nunca fui mesmo fã deles, mesmo tendo idade pra ser...

John e Nina caminhavam pela rua, em direção a Garden Lodge. Mesmo toda cercada, valia a pena passar em frente. Foram parados por duas pessoas, claramente estrangeiras, que tentavam perguntar em inglês pela casa. Nina reconheceu o sotaque e passou a dar informações em francês.

Logo estavam conversando como conhecidos e essas pessoas passaram a elogiar o cabelo e a maquiagem de Wilhelmina. Seria algo trivial entre nativos e turistas, se dois skinheads não estivessem do outro lado da rua e passassem a agredir o grupo, primeiro com palavras:

-Caralho, não basta ser bicha, tem que ser um merda duma bichinha francesa, essa subraça do inferno.

-Volta pro seu buraco fedido, travesti filho da puta. Não tem nada que vir infectar minha cidade.

-É tudo culpa dessa outra bicha morfética que morreu de AIDS. Foi pouco, podia ter sido castigado com câncer no cu, maldito. Agora todas as bichinhas do planeta vem choramingar aqui.

John queria ele mesmo atravessar a rua e sentar o cacete naqueles infelizes. Mas ele estava preparado para segurar outra pessoa, que abria e fechava as mãos, tentando controlar a raiva.

-Sabe quando bicha é bom? Quando vira saco de pancada. - E resolveram atravessar a rua pra por em prática as palavras.

Os franceses sentiram o clima pesar, mas não deu tempo de sair – nem à francesa nem pela direita – mais carecas vinham pelo outro lado.

Nina rolou os olhos.

-Você tá de prova, Watson, que eu quis fugir da encrenca, mas ela me cercou. Preparado pro pau?

-Sempre. Conviver com seu primo tem dessas coisas.

A verdade era que os skinheads estavam à caça de mais gays para espancar e um dos pontos turísticos mais frequentados era a rua da casa de Freddie Mercury. Os dois que estavam provocando antes só estavam esperando os outros que rondavam os quarteirões chegarem.

Nina também estava mais ou menos tranquila porque a rede arco-íris estava seguindo os arruaceiros para evitar notícias de espancamento que nublassem o sucesso da Semana do Orgulho Gay. Ela estava mais preocupada em não expor muito o Watson.

Que por sua vez estava satisfeito por sentar a porrada num idiota daqueles. E se ele tivesse sorte, Nina não desmancharia um cacho de cabelo.

Os franceses rolaram os olhos e bufaram. Pelo visto também estavam acostumados à violência urbana que acompanha todo aquele que é diferente.

A parte mais difícil era aguentar os comentários jocosos, tentando denigri-los, reflexos de uma baixa estima que tenta compensar pela violência.

-Vocês! - apontaram para John e Wilhelmina – saiam daqui enquanto a gente limpa a área. E evitem contato com esse tipo de gente pra não se contaminarem. Não querem que seus filhos sejam iguais a eles, ne?

-Melhor ser igual a eles que animais sem cérebro iguais a vocês, seus porcos! - Nina cuspiu no chão.

-E eu achando que você era mulher, travesti nojento.

-_For Heaven's sake_! É menos cérebro que uma ameba, seu puto! Não sabe diferenciar um travesti duma mulher alta. Deve ter todo esse ódio porque andou cantando do lado errado da cerca, ne? Deve ter se enganado, o travesti te comeu gostoso e você agora tem raiva de ter gostado...

-Nina, já não está ruim o suficiente sem precisar provocar? "Ah, essa família que gosta de viver perigosamente..."

-Tem a língua solta demais, mulher. Devia guardar energia pra lavar roupa no tanque, não pra ficar defendendo veados.

-O que eu faço com a minha energia é problema meu. E o que os veados fazem é problema deles. Qual é o SEU problema?

-Meu problema é essas bichinhas e esse monte de estrangeiro roubando meu emprego e meu futuro.

-O seu problema é você sendo covarde pior que uma bichinha, sentado o dia todo em cima da bunda gorda, pondo a culpa do seu fracasso em alguém, ao invés de ser macho o suficiente pra batalhar pelo futuro.

-Ora, sua puta lazarenta, vou te ensinar quem é covarde... - e avançou pra cima de Wilhelmina

Que estava esperando por isso, afinal, briga de rua é sempre a mesma coreografia. O cara grandão vai bater no pequeno de peito aberto, socão, de cima pra baixo. É só desviar do golpe, entrar por baixo, aproveitar a velocidade com que ele vem e reverter o processo. O grandalhão virou por cima do ombro da mulher e se estatelou no chão de costas. Ela aproveitou pra pisar com gosto no saco dele com o coturno e torcer o salto.

Os amigos dele ficaram sem ação por um minuto. John ficou maravilhado. "Mas lógico, casada com japonês, tem que aprender arte marcial". E pode demonstrar que era um ex-soldado, treinado em combate desarmado, porque o próximo quis se vingar da mulher, atacando pelas costas.

-Opa, amigo... Não, ne? Atacar de surpresa pelas costas também não é coisa de homem. E só pra constar dos autos do processo, eu sou gay. Você tem que rever seus conceitos sobre aparências...

Em menos de 10 minutos, a Logan Place estava repleta de carecas, turistas gays e o pessoal da rede arco-íris se batendo. Neville, responsável pela área, chamou a polícia e tentou cercar Nina e John para protegê-los. Depois de uma boa briga, os skinheads foram dominados e jogados no chão, mãos na cabeça, esperando para serem levados e os feridos separados para receberem atendimento.

Neville, Wilhelmina e John conversavam sobre o dia.

-Foi assim o dia todo. Focos de violência nos pontos turísticos gays. Conseguimos até uma certa adesão dos punks, como eles mesmo dizem, "pela diversão da treta". Não adianta grupos de skins dizerem que não apoiam esses caras, que eles estão agindo por conta. O dinheiro faz com que eles se arrisquem. Tenho medo pela madame, senhora Rutherford.

-Eu me sinto acuada, Nevy querido. Ficar trancada em casa é dar a impressão que eles saíram vitoriosos na sua intimidação primitiva. Olha, a primeira ambulância chegou. Venha, John, vamos ver se eles podem passar algo no corte da sua boca, senão o Sherry vai ficar bravo comigo que eu amassei o precioso namorado dele.

-Você também deve estar roxa, mocinha. Precisamos passar na farmácia antes de ir pra casa, para eu dar um jeito na sua funilaria.

E rindo estavam indo para o começo da rua, em direção ao veículo, quando ouviram o ronco de uma motocicleta.

Ouviram também o "Não pode passar por aqui agora, sugiro que dê a volta... HEY!" e a moto avançar rua acima. O rugido do motor estava nitidamente vindo pra cima deles dois. Nina se virou para ver o que estava acontecendo e pulou em cima de John para tentar desviar da moto, que por sua vez virou com ela pra protegê-la. Enquanto a moto fugia depois do atropelamento e John gemia no chão, uma segunda pessoa estranha ao momento todo havia invadido o local isolado, corrido ao encontro dos dois e ao invés de ajudar, como o esperado, socava o rosto da mulher com força. Neville ficou possesso.

_BAKER STREET, FINAL DA TARDE:_

-Onde será que eles estão, para demorarem tanto? E porque nenhum dos dois celulares atendem? Alô? Lestrade?

-Estou indo te buscar. Fique na rua pra facilitar.

-Em que hospital eles estão? Certo...

N/A: Vamos terminar por aqui, que o capítulo já ficou grande. (¹) Boa noite, John Boy era a fala final de todo episódio do seriado Os Waltons. Eu não resisti à brincadeira. (²) Recomendo pesquisar o Centro Comercial de Westfield no Google. É perfeito. 23/11/2014.


	4. Preço a pagar

**CAPÍTULO 4 – PREÇO A PAGAR**

Lestrade nem estranhou que Sherlock pedisse para passar primeiro no local do crime antes de ir ao hospital. Foram dez minutos percorrendo os dois quarteirões da briga. Depois foi dando as informações já coletadas.

-O rapaz que socou a Wilhelmina é menor de idade, militante de um desses partidos de extrema direita há dois meses. Está orgulhoso do seu feito, o covarde. O motoqueiro fugiu, óbvio, e a moto foi encontrada na entrada do metrô. Roubada. O dono não tem nada a ver com a confusão.

-A imprensa está fora disso?

-Agradeça ao seu irmão. Só saiu que a confusão da manifestação anti-parada atingiu até bairros vizinhos, como Pembrock.

-Pelo menos por enquanto não terei que lidar com a família histérica nem com o marido todo poderoso. Eu mandei ela ficar longe da encrenca! Por que diabos é tão difícil? Onde ela aprendeu a ser tão teimosa?

Greg riu.

-Desculpe, mas acho que faz parte do DNA de vocês, atrair problema. E veja bem, pelo relato das testemunhas, ela estava indo visitar a casa de Freddie Mercury, como qualquer turista. Não foi culpa dela, se o problema VEIO de encontro. Chegamos!

Com licença... Inspetor Lestrade, Scotland Yard. O detetive Taylor está me esperando.

-Oh, claro. Eles estão na emergência ainda. Pode seguir por esse corredor e virar à direita.

-Taylor!

-Lestrade! E Sr. Holmes. Gostaria de dizer que é um prazer enorme conhecê-lo, mas as circunstancias não me permitem ser tão expansivo. Seu parceiro e sua prima tem excelentes reflexos, estão vivos graças a eles. Doutor Pendragon, este é Sherlock Holmes, ele veio para liberar os feridos.

O médico suspirou.

-Não há paciente pior que outro médico, Deus nos ajude. Vou liberá-los porque sou obrigado, mas mantenha o Dr. Watson na cama, por favor. Ele vai querer ficar em pé e fazendo tudo que sempre faz, mas caso se movimente muito, as costelas quebradas não vão se recuperar.

-Quanto tempo até regenerarem?

-De três a seis semanas, mas no mínimo duas imóvel. Sem carregar peso, sem fazer esportes, sem sexo selvagem, tomando analgésicos e anti inflamatórios. Ele abriu o pulso também e tinha escoriações no rosto e no corpo por causa da briga anterior.

-E Wilhelmina?

-A calça jeans ajudou muito a não piorar os hematomas, mas o braço direito ficou bem ralado. O rosto está horrível agora, por favor, não fique impressionado. Mas é só o inchaço, não quebrou nenhum osso nem afetou o globo ocular. Se o rapaz estivesse com um soco inglês, o que normalmente eles trazem nos bolsos, aí sim, seria pior.

Sherlock travou tanto o maxilar que ele fez barulho. Respirou fundo antes de puxar a cortina.

-Bem, bem, crianças arruaceiras. Vim levá-las pra casa... - sorriu ele falsamente, enquanto analisava cada machucado em seus amados.

O Watson que olhava tristemente pra ele da cama estava com um curativo na testa, um corte abaixo do olho, mais um profundo no canto da boca. Sherlock apostava que haviam hematomas roxos pelo corpo, fora as costelas quebradas, o pulso imobilizado e os ralados nas mãos. A mão direita do namorado segurava a esquerda da prima, cujo braço direito estava enfaixado, também teria hematomas pelo corpo, mas o pior mesmo era o resultado do soco no rosto. Tinha um calombo preto logo abaixo e a pálpebra estava inchada também.

Assim que puseram os olhos em Sherlock ambos começaram a chorar mansamente. Isso partiu mais ainda o coração de Holmes e adicionou mais juros ao preço que ele ia cobrar do responsável.

-Vocês aprontam na rua, acrescentam um monte de cabelos brancos à minha coleção e depois choram de arrependimento. Tenham compostura!

-Senhor Holmes! - o doutor Pendragon ficou chocado, mas Lestrade colocou a mão em seu ombro, sacudindo a cabeça. Ele sabia o que havia por trás da encenação.

-Estão dopados ou conseguem andar?

-Acho que já conseguem.

-Então vamos.

Com a ajuda do médico, do detetive e do Lestrade, os pacientes foram postos cuidadosamente no carro. Sherlock agradeceu à equipe do hospital, comprou os remédios necessários e foram embora. Durante o percurso, Mycroft ligou para saber deles:

-Foram brutalmente espancados, Mycroft, além de atropelados, como você acha que estão? Não, não sei nem me interessa saber a desculpa que você vai dar praquele japonês megalomaníaco! Só espero, do fundo do coração que eu não tenho, que seja boa para eu não encontrá-lo na porta da minha casa, me cobrando satisfações.

-Diga ao Mike que depois eu ligo para o Harayashi explicando porque não atendi ao telefone à tarde. - uma voz baixinha se fez ouvir do banco de trás.

-Wilhelmina vai se justificar com o marido. - e Sherlock desligou, virando-se para o banco traseiro. - Tem justificativa tudo isso? – começou a falar em falsete - "Oi, amor, eu estava andando pela rua, vi dois skinheads xingando bichas, resolvi peitá-los, acabei espancada e atropelada. FIM".

-Não foi nada disso, cabeçudo. Você está deixando sua imaginação machista deduzir errado novamente.

-Sherlock, cala a boca! -Watson se intrometeu – Eu nunca tive tanta vergonha de ser homem como hoje. Você escuta os relatos de como esses caras agem, você não consegue nem imaginar como é covarde a ação deles. Enquanto estávamos em maior número, ficaram nos xingando do outro lado da rua, como briga de ginásio. Somente quando chegaram mais dos deles, eles resolveram nos bater. Sua prima se defendeu bem, mas pouco, porque não precisou. E a gente ia embora com poucas escoriações, se não tivéssemos sido emboscados. Gente baixa, pobre de espírito. Que não é capaz de enfrentar uma mulher forte, de pé. Precisa ser traíra, jogá-la no chão, EM DOIS, precisa de DUAS PESSOAS para bater numa mulher forte. E não, Sherlock, ninguém foi atrás da encrenca. Eu apanharia na rua, um dia desses, porque eu sou gay. Porque eu sou diferente deles e eles me bateriam, porque sim.

-John...

-Apenas isso, Sher. Pegue-os. Pegue-os e faça com que eles paguem. Faça-os pagar porque são maus e se divertem sendo.

-Sim. Eu prometo. Lestrade, está rindo do quê?

-Não importa o casal, sempre tem um mais mandão que o outro.

-Estamos machucados, não podemos rir, por favor!

Assim que chegaram à Rua Baker, a senhora Hudson escancarou a porta e Sherlock deu as ordens:

-G, me ajude com Watson. A senhora Hudson vai ajudar você a subir, Nina.

-G? - Lestrade olhou para John, que sorriu.

-Ele nunca vai lembrar seu nome mesmo, então, simplificamos. Como em James Bond, sabe? Duas semanas sem descer essa escada, ai, dai-me paciência, Senhor.

-Duas semanas sem sair da cama, doutor. Os dois na minha cama, agora mesmo! Do meu quarto eu posso controlar vocês.

-Isso soou muito sexy, querido.

-Sexy vai ser o esporro que seu marido vai te dar, se você demorar mais um pouco pra ligar pra ele.

Depois de ajeitar os "feridos em combate" na cama, Lestrade perguntou, antes de sair:

-Só pra eu não ser pego de surpresa, você vai se vingar sozinho?

-Claro que não. Vou usar todos os recursos disponíveis. Se eles andam usando, porque eu vou fazer menos? Terá notícias minhas em breve. John, quanto tempo até esse calombo da face da Wilhelmina desinchar ao ponto de mancha roxa?

-Com compressas constantes e remédio, em dois ou três dias até o roxo some.

-Certo. Minha única preocupação vão ser as ataduras do braço.

Sem mais explicações, Sherlock trouxe a poltrona da sala para o quarto, depois pegou o notebook.

-Agora quietos enquanto eu penso e tomo as primeiras providências. Na primeira reclamação, eu dopo vocês.

-Espere! _Moshi moshi, koibito! _Não, amor, eu estava no cinema, com o telefone desligado. Sim, eu vi as reportagens. Aqui a situação está horrível, mas tenho passado todo o tempo com a família. Você sabe como são meus irmãos e meus primos, eles não vão me deixar desamparada. Sim, no dia da Parada, vou pra lá com o Sherlock. Não, não vou sair da sombra dele. Prometo me comportar direitinho. Agora vou desligar, que está muito calor e eu tomei um remédio pra dor de cabeça. _Hai, koishiteru, anata. __Ki wo tsukete mo. __(¹)_

-Não fica nem vermelha. Você ainda é uma excelente atriz, Wilhelmina. Agora, com esse braço machucado, você não vai conseguir me ajudar. Me passa seus contatos de teatro. Maquiagem e guarda roupa.

-As drags vão te ajudar melhor a se tornar eu.

-Sem dúvida. Mas o pessoal do teatro vai te ajudar a se transformar em mim.

Os dois na cama olharam pra ele admirados. Sherlock só levantou uma sobrancelha, olhando pra eles de canto de olho. Tentou, sem sucesso, esconder o sorriso de triunfo. E continuou procurando as pessoas pelo skype da Nina.

Algumas horas depois, John se mexeu, Sherlock se levantou da cadeira e se aproximou da cama.

-Quer ajuda para levantar?

-Quero. Vou ao banheiro. Deite-se aqui no meu lugar.

-Por quê? Wilhelmina não vai cair da cama.

-Ela está assustada. Você não disse que ela é empata? Todo esse ódio e violência faz mal pra ela. Eu estou segurando a mão dela esse tempo todo para tentar amenizar o estrago.

Foi a vez de Sherlock ficar admirado. Beijou Watson com cuidado e muito carinho.

-Você fez isso...

-Vamos, deite-se aqui e não deixe ela se sentir sozinha.

Como John previu, assim que ele saiu do quarto, Wilhelmina sentiu sua falta e abriu os olhos. Sherlock estava a encarando, sentado aos pés da cama:

-John?

-Foi ao banheiro.

-Ah. Sher, tenha muita paciência com ele. Watson teve uma revelação brutal hoje, de como o mundo trata de verdade os gays e as mulheres. A gente escuta e pensa que são só os menos escolarizados e de certas religiões, mas o preconceito está intrínseco em cada um, esperando um estopim pra se manifestar. E às vezes, é muito feio assistir isso.

-E você está preocupada com ele.

-Claro que estou!

-E você? Está bem?

-Não. Sinto um cheiro horrível ainda, de pneu queimado, gasolina e o suor daquele rapaz. Mas tenho certeza de que estou transformando a sensação ruim do meu peito em uma coisa mais palpável. Meu rosto dói muito...

-Vocês são idênticos! Você e o John sentem demais as coisas...

-A gente se apaixona pelos nossos modelos de infância, querido. John me lembra muito seu pai... deve ser porque ambos foram militares...

-Devo agradecer aos céus então que ele não tem nada a ver com Mycroft. Obrigado, Senhor, meu irmão não influenciou minhas escolhas amorosas. HEY! Eu e aquele japonês que se acha não temos nada a ver um com o outro.

Nina virou o rosto para sorrir e tentar controlar o riso. Daí ela se lembrou de algo importante. (²)

-Comprei um presente para você. Veja a foto no meu celular. Não trouxe porque eu deixei para gravar os nomes. John acha que é pra um casal de amigos meus. Depois passa lá pra buscar... E ele gostou de um tablet novo. Comprei. Está na mochila.

-Certo. Bem que o doutor Pendragon disse que médicos são os piores pacientes. Ele me disse que ia só ao banheiro e está tomando banho!

-Ninguém dança a macarena tomando banho, Sherry. Ele não vai se mexer tanto assim. Quer ir lá ajudá-lo? Eu vou ficar bem, não se preocupe.

-Não, não vai. Não precisa ser um gênio como eu pra deduzir isso. E ele vai me bater se eu entrar naquele banheiro agora. Eu tive que aprender a fazer concessões. E acordos. Vamos fazer um acordo aqui, agora. Você me deixa só hoje ser seu protetor e eu prometo aprender a ser mais suportivo.

-Você e meus irmãos, só nascendo de novo!

-Alguém tem que ser o pioneiro! Mas a sério. Você vive me pedindo para abaixar a guarda. Hoje é minha vez de rebater. Nem tudo é superproteção, às vezes, é só cuidado. Não vou contar pra ninguém que você chorou feito uma menininha.

-Não conte nem pra mim que eu tive medo.

-Posso participar? Também morri de medo. - Watson se sentou na beirada da cama, de pijama. - E não tenho certeza se eu nos virei pro lado certo, já que eu quebrei duas costelas... Como você mesmo disse, esse complexo de cavaleiro de armadura, que nos faz defender a donzela em perigo. Você pulou em cima de mim pra me tirar da frente da moto. Eu não tinha nada que virar em cima de você.

Sherlock pigarreou.

-Vamos nos ajeitar pra dormir. Vou pegar os analgésicos e contar algo pra vocês. Vocês nunca mais vão fazer isso de novo, tentar salvar um ao outro. Se joguem cada um pra um lado, que o cara vai ficar perdido e vai dar tempo de qualquer ação. Nina salvou mesmo a sua vida ao pular em cima de você, John. Mas quando você virou em cima dela, você protegeu a coluna de Wilhelmina.

Nina abraçou Sherlock e começou a chorar. John abraçou os dois e chorou também. Holmes só suspirou, segurando os dois com firmeza. Os juros da vingança só aumentavam.

N/A: No próximo capítulo, vamos esfolar alguém.

(¹) _Moshi moshi koibito_ = Alô, amor. _Hai, koishiteru, anata. __Ki wo tsukete mo. = _Sim, te amo, querido. Se cuida também. Em japonês. E uma curiosidade. Aishiteru se diz pra quem você ama de verdade, mas koishiteru você diz somente para a pessoa com quem você vai passar o resto da vida.

(²) Sherlock descartou aqui o pai da Wilhelmina, os irmãos e qualquer outro membro masculino da família. Ele assumiu que o modelo masculino dela é ele. Modesto, não?25/11/2014


	5. Acertos

**CAPÍTULO 5 – ACERTOS**

Para quem passava pelo 221b da Rua Baker, nada demais estava acontecendo, afinal, todos os vizinhos sabiam que o Sr. Holmes comprava tudo por telefone ou internet para entrega em domicilio. Mas John ficava admirado com os figurinistas ajeitando as roupas e os maquiadores fazendo testes de cor de pele normal e com hematomas.

Watson também ficou impressionado com os dois primos ensaiando os tiques um do outro e se divertia como eles eram perfeitos nisso. E mais coisas chegavam. Até uma cinta elástica para ele.

-Sim, você vai com ela, bem armado. Além de ficar de olho alerta, convence mais Holmes saindo com Watson, não?

-Gostei de tomar parte e não ser esquecido em casa.

Mas a surpresa maior foi na manhã, antes de sair.

-_Shitsurei shimasu_! Com licença, estou entrando... (1)

-Yoshihiro! Mas... Sherlock!

-Eu falei que ia usar de todas as armas possíveis. O mais provável era que você não saísse sozinha, logo hoje. Então, pedi ajuda ao seu marido, e que ele trouxesse aquele armário do seu guarda costas particular. Normalmente, Harayashi usa máscaras pra se proteger da poluição e dos germes quando está no meio da multidão. Então, eles não vão tentar usar clorofórmio ou outro entorpecente, porque vai dar trabalho tirar nossas máscaras para aplicar o produto. Vai ser um sequestro com armas. Tenho um ponto eletrônico que vai transmitir nosso sinal para o Lestrade e vamos gravar a conversa. Como estou?

-Está linda! Eu escolheria o uniforme vermelho, não o azul.

-Se você fosse trekker, saberia que os vermelhos morrem primeiro.

-Com exceção do Scott, claro. Spock, então?

-Sempre. Vida longa e próspera. – Sherlock abriu os dedos. – Ainda bem que vocês não costumam se beijar em público...

-Eu não teria problemas. – provocou Yoshihiro – mas seu namorado ia ficar enciumado.

Wilhelmina riu, mas nem Sherlock nem Watson acharam graça. Deram aquele olhar de "pare de se achar!"

-Lestrade? A postos? – Sherlock testou o canal com a Scotland Yard. – Espero que o Mamute lá embaixo não abra a porta do táxi para você, quando você sair, Nina.

-Se eu fizer direitinho meu papel, não.

-O nome do seu guarda costas é Mamute?

-É o apelido dele, John. Quando a gente sair você vai perceber o porquê. O táxi chegou! Ai, que emoção...

-É hora de testarmos nossas habilidades. Senhoras e senhores: que comece o jogo!

Nina pegou o sobretudo menor que Sherlock tinha separado para ela e colocou o boné de veadeiro na cabeça. Desceu as escadas aos pulinhos, John abriu a porta e ela saiu, com a cabeça baixa, mas olhando tudo ao redor, EXATAMENTE como o primo. Mamute nem se mexeu. Apenas olhou e continuou no lugar. Wilhelmina abriu a porta do táxi, John entrou atrás e só respiraram quando o carro andou.

-Nossa, ele é grande mesmo.

-É. Quando eu o contratei ele era até mais magro, mas nesses anos a meu serviço ele fez questão de aumentar mais a massa muscular. O que o tamanho não segura, o muai thai resolve.

No apartamento:

-Nossa vez, Harayashi.

-Holmes, obrigado pela chance de lutar ao seu lado. Sei o quanto é difícil pra você me aturar, mas _domo arigatou gozaimassu_. (2)

-Aprendi a fazer concessões. Por favor, não banque o herói e leve um tiro, ok?

-Ok. – Yoshihiro colocou a máscara. – Primeiro as damas. – indicou a porta.

Desceram as escadas com o coração batendo a mil. Sherlock tinha pensado em todas as probabilidades: ser levado já na porta, ser seqüestrado a caminho, ser rendido na Parada. Com Mamute, sem Mamute. Separado do Harayashi ou com ele. Levar uma coronhada na cabeça, ser dopado...

Mas a primeira parte foi tranquila. Saíram do apartamento e entraram no carro. Yoshihiro avisou:

-Mamute, se alguma coisa acontecer, ligue para o Watson. Ele saberá o que fazer, ok? E nem tente alguma coisa agora. Deixe-nos levar, que precisamos desmantelar a facção criminosa deles lá.

-_Hai, ryoukai (3). _Apesar de não me agradar a ideia de deixar vocês nas mãos desses loucos, patrão Harayashi e senhor Holmes.

-Mamute! Eu não consegui te enganar, então?

-_Gomen nasai_, Holmes-_sama_. Até entrar no carro eu não tinha certeza, mas já andamos muitos quarteirões e vocês continuam mantendo uma "distância segura"...

-Eu te avisei que não me importaria em te beijar, mas você não quis me ouvir...

Sherlock suspirou. Chegou mais perto e colocou a cabeça no ombro do japonês.

-Continuo dispensando o beijo. Mas você pode encostar o nariz no meu.

Mamute se virou pra frente e deu uma risadinha. Contudo, o riso morreu alguns metros à frente, quando dois carros fecharam a passagem. Rapidamente, Sherlock digitou para Lestrade: "Let it Go, Elsa" e deixou o celular cair debaixo do banco. Mamute e o motorista foram forçados a sair do carro, que foi levado com os ocupantes debaixo da mira de revolver.

O guarda costas ligou para Watson, que avisou Nina:

-Começou. Levaram o carro com os dois e deixaram o seu guarda costas. Vou ligar o rastreador do seu celular para avisar o Mamute onde encontrá-los.

-Mas como teremos certeza que eles não vão deixar o carro abandonado e seguir em outro?

-Excesso de confiança? Mas mesmo se isso acontecer, temos como continuar rastreando... Fique tranquila. Concentre-se no seu discurso.

Holmes estava tão satisfeito por tudo estar saindo como ele pensou, que quase riu alto. Mas se agarrou a Yoshihiro murmurando:

-_Ogenkideska_? (4)

-_Hai, genki desu_. Não se preocupe. (5)

Daí começou o festival de baixaria.

-Você não tem nojo dessas vadias que acham que os homens da sua terra não são bons o bastante e casam com estrangeiros?

-São todas putas, o que você espera delas? Vão atrás de dinheiro fácil.

-Odeio esses japas. Por causa dos produtos chineses, a Inglaterra não é mais líder no mercado de exportação.

Holmes e Harayashi se entreolharam, tentando fazer a conexão Japão-China da frase, mas enfim...

-Vamos mostrar pra essa mulher bocuda o que é uma boa foda inglesa. Quem sabe ela não gama na gente e larga desse mauricinho veado?

-Dizem que todo japonês tem pau pequeno. Se ela provar do nosso, nunca mais fica com ele.

Sherlock rolou os olhos. Ele tinha que ser paciente, se quisessem chegar ao grupo. Mas ele tinha vontade de socar aqueles dois acéfalos pra acabar com aquela tortura mental.

-Deus me ajude. - murmurou ele. - Vou surtar se eles não calarem a boca.

-Alá. Já tá apelando pra Deus. É valente só da boca pra fora.

Harayashi abraçou Sherlock mais forte.

-Aguenta firme, amor. Vai acabar já já.

Alguém lá em cima ouviu Sherlock porque de repente, o carro parou, as portas abriram e mais armas apareceram. Sherlock olhou ao redor, tentando se localizar, contou quantas pessoas haviam e quantas estavam armadas.

Dez pessoas, quatro armas de fogo, dois caras grandes, dois mais pra gordos, havia paus e canos pelo chão. E estavam numa oficina e pelo barulho mais adiante, perto do porto.

-Dar um murro de aviso não foi o suficiente, né, vagabunda? Você não cancelou o discurso. Mas vamos ser mais persuasivos agora. Vamos torturar você e esse pedaço de merda amarela que dizem ser seu marido, pra ver se você cala essa boca de uma vez pra sempre.

-Não entendo o medo que vocês tem de um discurso tão simples. É algo além da minha compreensão, e olha que ela não é comum. Aliás, tem TV por aqui? Acho que o discurso de abertura vai começar. Aaahnn, amor, a gente espera o Mamute ou podemos já ir limpando a área?

-Estou completamente ao seu dispor, meu bem. É só dar o sinal.

-Vocês estão falando do quê? Ficaram loucos? Arrastem a madame pra cá. Acho que vai ser mais divertido "estrupar" ela primeiro.

-Lá vamos nós. Estuprando a língua materna e nossos ouvidos antes. Mas eu te louvo e agradeço, Senhor, porque isso acaba aqui e agora. - Sherlock firmou os pés no chão e puxou os braços que os dois rapazes estavam segurando. Como eles achavam que eram braços femininos e um deles machucado, eles não estavam preparados para essa força. Acabaram batendo as cabeças e caindo cada um prum lado.

Harayashi aproveitou a surpresa e ergeu o cotovelo no rosto do cara ao seu lado, já abaixando e tirando o apoio do próximo com a sua perna. Agora eles precisavam cuidar dos grandalhões. Um dos gordões veio com uma corrente, mas Sherlock aparou a chicotada com uma chave de roda que encontrou no chão. Rapidamente enrolou a corrente na chave e jogou no rosto do oponente. Yoshihiro pegou um cano mais comprido e fez o básico: enfiou no meio das pernas do grandalhão e ergueu com força. Sherlock gemeu em coro com ele.

Os que estavam armados ficaram sem ação por esses minutos justamente por ter sido muito rápido. Mas logo se recuperaram e engatilharam as armas.

-Você não é a mulher!

-Demorou pra perceber, hein, amigo? - Sherlock tirou a peruca lentamente e jogou em cima do revolver mais perto.

O cara à sua direita já ia atirar quando levou um tiro na mão.

Harayashi e Sherlock se jogaram no chão, rolando.

-A cavalaria chegou.

Enquanto os outros três armados trocavam tiros com a polícia, o chefe tentava fugir. Tentava, porque Sherlock tolheu seu movimento atirando uma corrente de bicicleta em suas pernas. Assim que ele caiu, Holmes já estava junto, pisando em seus rins:

-Como se diz por aí, agora eu vou varrer o chão com seu rosto.

Junto com a Scotland também havia chegado o Mamute que foi ao encontro dos patrões com o chicote de Sherlock. Vendo tudo sob controle ali, cruzou os braços, fechando o caminho. Sherlock apresentou o chefe ao Harayashi.

-Yoshihiro Harayashi, eis Nicholas Harry, o Dirty Nick, arruaceiro profissional, especialista em espancar grevistas, manifestantes, mulheres, cobrar dívidas com violência desmedida e cafetão nas horas vagas. É um presentão para a Scotland Yard.

-Você não tem provas, Holmes. Isso. Eu também sei quem você é. Você não pode ligar a minha pessoa ao ataque à sua prima.

-O inglês dele é confuso. - Harayashi franziu a testa. - Ele disse mesmo que não há provas de que ele atacou minha esposa e que armou para sequestrá-la hoje?

-Tedioso. Ele me subestima.

-Hey! O que você pensa que está fazendo com esse chicote?

-Eu vou fazer um pouco de exercício e você vai clarear essas ideias.

-Muito covardia de vocês atacarem um homem em três.

-Sim, falou o homem honrado que atacou uma mulher pelas costas, COM UMA MOTO, e mandou baterem nela caída no chão, depois de ferida. Você tem mesmo muita moral para se queixar. Mamute, enquanto eu me divirto aqui, sintonize o discurso da Wilhelmina no celular.

_CENTRO DE LONDRES:_

Nina saiu do táxi em direção ao palanque. Watson olhava de um lado pro outro, tentando ver algo suspeito. Mas reconheceu Neville e se acalmou. A rede arco-íris estava mais do que em prontidão.

A imprensa estranhou um pouco que "Sherlock" subisse ao palanque. Imaginaram que ele fosse fazer um pronunciamento, ou até anunciar a chegada de surpresa da prima. Mas a surpresa foi deles, quando Nina tirou o chapéu de caça e entregou a Watson. Palmas e assovios. Ela aguardou pacientemente os ânimos arrefecerem.

Lestrade mandou uma mensagem ao Watson: "tudo ok!" que mostrou à mulher. Wilhelmina respirou fundo, ergueu o microfone e começou seu discurso de abertura:

-Eu tenho uma meta de vida. Desejo, do mais profundo do meu ser, que todos os seres humanos do planeta se vejam como pessoas, independente da sua aparência. Desejo que os homens não vejam mais as mulheres e as crianças como suas propriedades, com direito de vida & morte sobre elas. E sendo assim, outros homens não as usem como moeda de troca nem instrumento de retaliação. Desejo que o respeito seja algo intrínseco no DNA, tão natural respeitar o que é diferente quanto respirar, que não seja mais necessário praticar a tolerância diariamente. Desejo que as pessoas entendam que o mundo é um só, que todos nós vivemos neste planeta, que somos todos membros da mesma tribo. E para alcançar esta meta, todos os dias, eu me disponho a ser elo, me disponho a ser tradutora, me disponho a ser ponte, me disponho inteira e completamente ao meu próximo, para que, com o meu exemplo, muito mais do que somente com as minhas palavras, eu consiga mudar o mundo. Sejam vocês também, mais pontes do que muros, sejam mais abertos ao outro, sejam luz para que as pessoas sigam pelos seus caminhos, porque se vocês forem trevas, até vocês mesmos se perderão. Viva a diversidade deste mundo, para que não morramos de tédio! Declaro aberto o Festival do Orgulho Gay e a Semana da Diversidade.

_NA OFICINA_

-Essa é a minha mulher! Tem como não sentir orgulho dela? Sherlock, não cansou o braço ainda?

-Acho que já. Mamute, me dê sua arma e vamos terminar com isto. Quero tomar um banho e sair pra jantar.

Dirty Nick nem acreditou no que estava ouvindo. Gemendo, retrucou baixinho:

-O que é você? Um maldito psicopata?

-Na verdade, um sociopata altamente funcional. - Sherlock sorriu, puxando o cão da arma – Mas hoje eu to meio serial killer.

Lestrade estava ouvindo tudo pelo microfone instalado no interior do sutiã de bojo de Sherlock. Depois do disparo, apagou o cigarro e foi até lá. Dirty Nick estava desmaiado e cheirando mal.

-Gente que é valente até o primeiro tiro de raspão. Último ato dispensável, William Shakespeare da Rua Baker . Agora somos nós que vamos ter que carregar o cagão aí.

-Desculpe por isso, Lestrade. Foi interessante vê-lo perder o controle do esfincter depois de desmaiar. Você não imagina as consequencias que pode ter uma estimulação errada do nervo vago e...

-SHERLOCK!

-O quê? Anatomia É SIM uma matéria interessante. - resmungou ele enquanto enrolava o chicote.

N/A: Odeio descrever cenas de luta. Apesar de tê-las perfeitamente na cabeça, acho que não sou capaz de deixar claro no papel. Bem, no próximo, considerações finais...

Vocês que não me conhecem há mais tempo, eu não sei contar histórias sem colocar expressões em outra língua no meio. Para dar mais veracidades aos meus personagens estrangeiros. 30/11/2014.

_(1)Shitsurei shimasu_ é uma expressão usada quando você entra na casa de alguém. Eu coloquei já a tradução na frente.

(2)_domo arigatou gozaimassu_ – muito obrigado.

(3) _Hai, ryoukai – _sim, entendido.

(4) _Ogenkideska_? (Tudo bem?)

(5) _Hai, genki desu_. (Sim, tudo)


	6. Revelacoes

**CAPÍTULO 6 – AS REVELAÇÕES**

_BLOG PESSOAL DO DR. __JOHN H. WATSON:_

"_O motivo de Nicholas Harry, o Dirty Nick, estar furioso com Wilhelmina Rutherford a ponto de oferecer recompensa para quem a retirasse de circulação, era porque suas ideias feministas colocavam dúvidas nas mentes de suas prostitutas, fazendo com que muitas reagissem ao tratamento recebido e quisessem denunciá-lo. Ele usava de força física para 'doutriná-las' e com isso, tirava muitas meninas de circulação, tendo prejuízo."_

-Essa é a história oficial? - perguntou Nina, lendo por cima do ombro de John.

-É. Com a prisão dele, várias mulheres procuraram a polícia, entregando provas de extorsão, configurando crime de exploração sexual. Sherlock rastreou dinheiro de grupos extremistas de direita na sua recompensa, mas uma conversa com alguns demonstrou que era apenas uma pechincha. Um escroque de quinta oferecendo a preço baixo um serviço de ocasião. Eles adoraram a ideia de espancar uns "degenerados", tirar você e sua língua grande da mídia sem se expor.

-O fato de alguns gays terem ido para o hospital ou de eu quase ter morrido, não é nada demais, é assim mesmo?

-Mero detalhe técnico. Mas já que não deu nada certo, eles preferem continuar "deixando pra lá" sua presença – até que outra oportunidade apareça. E o Dirty Nick que abra um olho na nuca, que agora ele virou descartável. Ainda mais com a possibilidade da delação em troca da diminuição da pena.

-Ai, céus, às vezes o mundo me esgota. - Nina se jogou na poltrona. Virou o olhar para o violino, depois perguntou ao Watson – Yoshihiro não se ofereceu para tocar pra você, ne?

-Não. Sei que ele é uma estrela da música, e como temos ingressos para o show, nem me incomodei em pedir. - Nina sorriu, John pegou uma intenção – Mas por que você perguntou?

-Porque Sherlock consideraria uma traição musical. - Wilhelmina bateu palmas. - Não role os olhos, você sabe que é verdade. Aliás, você sabe tocar alguma coisa?

-Comecei aprender clarinete na escola. Mas não me aperfeiçoei.

-Pois se eu fosse você, eu retomava as aulas, nem que fosse pra outro sopro. Sherlock adora surpresas...

-Obrigado por ficar até meu aniversário. Sei que normalmente vocês voltam pra casa depois que a turnê europeia termina.

-Não me agradeça. Foi ideia do Yoshihiro. Você conquistou meu marido, Watson.

-Não fique com ciúmes...

-Ah, só um pouquinho. Mas o ciumento mor da casa não sou eu. E onde ele está, falando nisso?

-Na academia. Ele gosta de dar impressão de que é puro cérebro, mas existe todo um trabalho por trás daquele fôlego para correr ou a flexibilidade na hora de lutar...

-Ele sempre foi disciplinado...

-Metódico. Quase obsessivo-compulsivo.

E eles riram. Na academia, Sherlock achou que suas orelhas estavam ardendo um pouco. "Deve ser o calor..."

_Dia 07 de Julho:_

_-_Muito bom dia, John Watson! Apesar de já fazer um calor do inferno, está um belo dia pra se ficar mais velho. - Sherlock acordou o namorado com essas palavras doces e um beijo estalado nos lábios.

-Oh! Bom dia, Sherry. Você sabe como erguer o ânimo de um homem em seu aniversário.

-Claro que eu sei. Sei erguer muita coisa sua, a propósito. - Sherlock piscou. - Eu comprei um café da manhã especial para você.

-Café na cama! - Watson se recostou nos travesseiros para admirar a bandeja – Assim compensa fazer aniversário.

Depois do banho, quando John entrou na sala, viu um monte de pequenos pacotes em cima da mesa.

-Nossa, quantos...

-Bem, o clã é grande, você sabe... e arriscar a vida por uma das preciosas garotas Rutherford fez você ganhar muitos fãs dentro dele. Ainda bem que eles não me ligaram, eu ia enlouquecer com meus parentes todos de uma vez entrando em contato. Utilizando a Nina como mediadora, concordamos que seria melhor você ir até as lojas e escolher o presente que mais lhe conviesse.

-Então, em cada pacote desse...

-Há uma mensagem de agradecimento de um tio ou primo, com um cartão da loja que eles escolheram, para você ir até lá e retirar um presente ao seu gosto. Eles queriam até vir à sua festa de aniversário, mas a Wilhelmina reforçou a ideia que hoje é só uma reunião íntima, portanto se prepare que nos feriados de Natal este ano iremos à casa da minha avó. E Deus ajude a todos.

-Aah, não pode ser tão ruim...

-Não ache que eles são iguais à Nina. São todos Mycrofts em vários níveis de chateação.

John riu e foi abrindo os pacotes, se admirando com os cartões das lojas – as melhores e mais caras de Londres – e com as mensagens dos Rutherfords. Sherlock nunca ia entender como era gostoso fazer parte de uma família grande, na visão de alguém que nunca teve nenhum laço familiar sólido. Até conhecer os Holmes, ele era solitário. Agora de alguma forma, ele fazia parte de um clã. Isso sim, mais do que as ofertas materiais, era um presente de aniversário.

Sherlock pigarreou.

-Minha avó e meu tio, pai da Wilhelmina, nos mandaram um presente.

-É? Muito gentil da parte deles. Onde está?

-Lá fora. Você pode vê-lo pela janela.

-O que é?

-Um carro. Espero que você goste...

-E por que eu não gostaria? Ah, já sei. Você não gostou.

-Eu não me importaria de dirigir um conversível esportivo, mas por algum motivo, a opinião geral é que eu não devo ter um carro desse tipo.

-Pelo bem geral da nação, melhor não. Mesmo. Um Land Rover é um carro excelente, combina com nós dois. - Sentiu os braços de Sherlock lhe envolverem a cintura, puxar seu corpo para apoiar no dele e a cabeça encostar na sua, bochecha contra bochecha. Se afastou só o suficiente para beijar aquela face. - Obrigado por esse aniversário. Ter você comigo partilhando tudo isso já é o melhor presente de todos!

-Oh, não. Eu odeio clichês românticos. Não faça isso comigo... Daqui a alguns meses estaremos sentados naquele sofá, assistindo àquelas comédias piegas, com um monte de lenços de papel amassados ao redor...

-EARGH! Não! Por que você tem que ser tão corta clima, seu cuzão? Não somos gays afeminados, mas também não temos que ser tão anti românticos... - e já ia empurrando o namorado, quando Sherlock aproveitou o braço estendido para puxar John de volta.

-Adoro te deixar bravinho porque você reage do jeito certo. Ok, ok, não bata em mim, faça amor não faça guerra, capitão Watson. - beijou o namorado com carinho primeiro, depois colocou mais intenções nos lábios. - Que tal discutirmos um tratado de paz?

-Hoje você está insaciável, não?

-Hoje é seu aniversário e segundo as convenções, eu tenho que te dividir com o mundo. Enquanto eu puder, quero aproveitar minha parte... – ergueu as sobrancelhas –E então?

-Poderíamos ter marcado um jantar só nós quatro...

-Mas é melhor uma pequena recepção com família, amigos e agregados.

-Sinto cheiro de mistério no ar...

-O cheiro de mistério me acompanha, Watson. Você já devia ter se acostumado...

Lá pelo final da tarde, eles foram para o salão, verificar se estava tudo de acordo. Enquanto dirigia, Sherlock revia a conversa que teve com um dos financiadores de Dirty Nick:

_-Senhor Holmes, há um boato por aí de um envolvimento amoroso com seu cronista. _

_-Sério? A imprensa sempre falou de nós dois como casal. Qual a novidade?_

_-John Watson revelando no meio da rua aos quatro ventos que é gay. _

_-Hummm... ele fez isso? Meu companheiro de apartamento é ousado. _

_-Já pensou uma confirmação do caso de vocês para a imprensa... que escândalo! _

_Sherlock deu uma gargalhada sarcástica:_

_-Céus! Em que século vocês vivem ainda? Se John e eu formos realmente gays e tivermos um caso, nessa altura do campeonato, não vai ser surpresa nem estragar a_ r_eputação de ninguém. _

_-Nem diante da sua família tradicional?_

_-Não tenho nem tempo nem saco pra perder com pessoas cansativas como vocês. Não estamos barganhando chantagens, por favor. Apenas se mantenham longe da minha prima e seu segredo estará seguro comigo. _

John colocou a mão sobre a dele no volante:

-Conheço esse sorriso...

-É?

-Sim. É aquele sorriso que você dá quando está aprontando alguma.

-Que mau juízo você faz de mim, John Watson! Eu sou um anjo inocente, nunca apronto nada...

No salão do hotel, tudo pronto. Seria apenas uma festa íntima para no máximo 15 pessoas. John e Sherlock subiram para o quarto reservado a fim de se arrumarem...

Quando voltaram, Wilhelmina e Yoshihiro já estavam lá, e os convidados começaram a chegar. Lestrade, trazendo Donovan e Anderson. Mycroft deu uma carona à Senhora Hudson. Foram convidados também o médico que dividia o consultório com Watson e sua esposa, assim como a secretária e seu acompanhante. Duas surpresas: o irmão mais velho de Nina veio, representando o clã e um repórter entrou, com o fotógrafo. John estranhou, mas Sherlock foi pessoalmente recebê-los e os apresentou como amigo de faculdade.

Nina e John fizeram seus papéis de anfitriões e apresentaram as pessoas entre os grupos, para fazer a conversa circular. Sempre que John olhava para Sherlock, ele tinha um sorriso nos lábios e um olhar malicioso.

"Ele está aprontando alguma. Pra cima de mim e do Mycroft..."

Mas a festa correu normalmente até a chegada do bolo. Watson até esperou um mico fabuloso, do tipo sair alguma coisa de dentro, mas nada aconteceu. Depois que ele apagou as velas, Sherlock ergueu a taça de vinho e batendo com o garfo de sobremesa nela, pediu a atenção.

-Discurso de aniversário?

-Não. Eu vou fazer uma revelação.

Todos os olhos se voltaram para ele. Sherlock pigarreou:

-Bem, hoje é aniversário do Watson...

Mycroft rolou os olhos, mas Wilhelmina lhe segurou o braço.

-... e nós moramos juntos há tanto tempo...

Nina ficou tensa.

-Sherlock, revelação, segundo o dicionário, é falar algo que ninguém sabe!

O irmão mais novo fuzilou o mais velho com os olhos antes de continuar.

-... então, eu queria aproveitar o momento especial e diante de nossa família, amigos e... outros convidados, assumir um compromisso mais sério com você, John Watson.

-COMO ASSIM?

Mas a pergunta de Donovan ficou no ar. Todos se voltaram para Wilhelmina que acabava de desmaiar. Nem Yoshihiro esperava por isso. John, que havia ficado chocado com a tal "revelação" por um monte de motivos, entrou em modo "médico da família" na hora e junto com o marido, carregou Nina para o elevador e fizeram uma retirada estratégica. Sherlock e Mycroft os seguiram no próximo, Mike tendo um surto psicótico pensando no escândalo.

-Ficou louco? Uma coisa é ser um casal discreto em casa. Outro é chamar a imprensa e gente estranha pra jogar sujeira no ventilador.

-Sei o que estou fazendo.

-Sabe mesmo? Está expondo também ao John. Pensou um pouco nele? Oh, claro, pergunta tola... Ah, meu Deus, o trabalho que vai dar abafar isso... E quando a família souber...

Eles entraram no quarto. Nina já estava recostada na cama, tomando água fresca.

-O que aconteceu?

-Queda de pressão. Só isso. QUE DIABOS VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO? - gritou ela.

-Não se exalte, mocinha. Não gosto do seu pulso acelerado...

-John, ele está te expondo. Sem permissão. Não foi pra isso que eu comprei as alianças. Era para ele fazer isso em particular.

-As alianças... - John parou um pouco, depois sorriu – Então nós somos o casal amigo seu que ia assumir um compromisso...

-Sim. Desculpe estragar a surpresa, mas meu primo fez o favor de explodir o ambiente primeiro. Espero que você tenha um bom motivo pra isso.

-Ah, povo de pouca fé. Claro que eu tenho um bom motivo. É para a segurança de vocês.

Nina e John ficaram olhando para Sherlock tentando captar as entrelinhas. Desistiram.

-Eu gostaria de te ver lá embaixo, para testemunhar ele pondo a aliança de compromisso no meu dedo. Mas não estou gostando da sua palidez.

-Confesso que agora que deitei, não tenho mais vontade de levantar. Me perdoa, John?

-Fica tranquila. Vai ficar aqui, tomando conta dela, Harayashi?

-Com certeza. Parabéns a vocês dois. Que essa seja a primeira de várias trocas de alianças que vocês façam!

Na descida, Mycroft ainda resmungava.

-Mamãe vai morrer de desgosto. Acredito que ela esperava que algum de nós ainda desse netos a ela.

John torceu o nariz, mas Sherlock explodiu:

-Por Deus, cala essa boca, infeliz! Primeiro, não entendo como um filho gay pode ser pior que um drogado, e se ela aguentou o filho drogado, gay é fichinha. Depois, eu posso ter filhos mesmo sendo gay. Não sei em que século você parou, mas há fertilização in vitro e barriga de aluguel nos dias de hoje.

Eles entraram no salão e todos os olhos se viraram, mas a preocupação era outra:

-E Wilhelmina?

-Foi só uma queda de pressão. Recomendei descanso, Yoshihiro ficou lá com ela.

Sherlock bateu palmas e pediu para o fotógrafo chegar mais perto.

-Então, continuando, acho que já está na hora de assumir um compromisso. - Holmes enfiou a mão no bolso interno do paletó e tirou uma caixinha – John, quer namorar a sério comigo?

-Sim, claro que eu quero! - Watson estendeu a mão direita e sentiu um arrepio gostoso ao ver o anel de ouro branco deslizar pelo seu dedo.

Várias fotos foram tiradas, o repórter fez algumas perguntas para montar a história, Mycroft não se conformava. Chegou perto de Gerald Rutherford:

-O escândalo está feito. O que nossa avó vai dizer?

Gerry mostrou o celular:

-O whatsapp da família está bombando. Meu pai disse que Nanny está enlouquecida de alegria, porque finalmente o Sherry encontrou alguém sério. E sua mãe está mandando alguém atender ao celular, porque vocês desligaram os aparelhos, pelo visto.

O médico, a esposa e a enfermeira vieram parabenizar Watson:

-Foi uma surpresa e tanto, John! Mas parabéns de novo! Ficamos muito felizes por vocês.

Lestrade abraçou o amigo:

-Vocês são incríveis! E corajosos!

Anderson ficou um pouco sem reação, mas Donovan não ia perder a oportunidade de alfinetar:

-Vai se iludir mesmo que esse cara tem sentimentos pra manter um relacionamento? Eu já te disse que ele é um psicopata e psicopatas se entediam fácil.

John mediu a sargento de cima abaixo e soltou, com um sorriso simpático, olhando para o anel:

-Agradeço a sua preocupação, sargento Donovan, mas eu garanto que não deixo meu sociopata altamente funcional entediado, ao contrário de você, que não sabe mudar de assunto desde que nos conhecemos.

Sherlock se aproximou com o celular na mão.

-Minha mãe quer falar com você. Em hipótese alguma dê suas medidas para ela. – assim que Watson se afastou, Sherlock semicerrou os olhos para a policial – Donovan...

-Não basta ser uma aberração, agora se revelou uma aberração gay.

-Pois é. E a aberração gay tem um namorado, enquanto a policial normalzinha continua solitária, destilando todo seu veneno carregado de rancor e despeito por onde passa. Mas como o mundo é injusto, não? – e deu as costas a ela.

John não conseguia conter o riso, enquanto conversava com sua futura sogra. Ela estava extasiada, porque adorava o companheiro de apartamento do filho, e confiava que John trataria muito bem "seu bebê". As medidas, que ele passou, claro, eram para tricotar um suéter combinando com o do Sherlock. E o capitão Siger cumprimentou-o pelo aniversário, mas cobrou uma posição de seriedade em assumir um relacionamento duradouro com seu filho. John notou então que o ar ingênuo e gentil era somente fachada, e que o velho marinheiro estava muito atento ao movimento ao seu redor.

Mycroft estava irritado com o desfecho daquela festa e se aproximou de Lestrade:

-Inspetor Lestrade, preciso de um favor. Poderia levar a senhora Hudson embora, quando ela quiser? Eu já vou me retirar...

-Já, tão cedo?

-Essas festas de família me esgotam. É muita felicidade para engolir a seco...

-Eu achei que foi corajoso da parte deles.

-Sair do armário?

-Assumir sentimentos. A coisa mais covarde do mundo é ocultar o que se sente debaixo de uma capa de indiferença. – e lhe deu um olhar significativo. Mycroft ficou corado e sussurrou "boa noite", quase saindo correndo.

John estava passando, sorriu e deu o braço ao inspetor.

-Eles são assim mesmo, Greg. Tenha paciência.

-Até paciência tem limites, Watson. Não sei até onde eu agüentarei.

-Nós daremos uma carona para a senhora Hudson. Afinal, vamos para casa.

-Nenhuma comemoração especial hoje? Não precisa corar. Eu invejo vocês. Sério. Sempre achei que vocês tinham química, para serem somente colegas de apartamento. Cuide bem do nosso garoto. Bem, Donovan e Anderson saíram à francesa, vou me retirar também. Boa noite, John. Meus parabéns de novo.

Depois de todos irem embora e acomodar uma senhora Hudson muito sorridente no banco de trás, John esperou Sherlock sair do hotel. Ele tinha ido entregar as chaves do quarto em que eles se arrumaram e se despedir do primo Gerard.

Encostado no carro, com as mãos no bolso da calça e os tornozelos cruzados, num estilo jogado, John chamava a atenção das mulheres – e de alguns jovens que passavam – porque seu ar de felicidade atraía os olhares. Mas nada se comparava ao magnetismo de Sherlock descendo as escadas em direção a ele. Todo mundo acompanhava sua trajetória.

Ao se aproximar dele, John desencostou, se aprumou e tirou as mãos do bolso, sem quebrar o contato visual. Sherlock sorriu e ergueu as mãos, ladeando o rosto de Watson. Puxou o mesmo de encontro ao dele, beijando-o com carinho. Ao ouvir a senhora Hudson aplaudindo e rindo dentro do carro, eles riram junto, descobrindo que tinham uma plateia considerável e abismada. Sherlock abriu a porta do carro para John e fez uma reverência ao seu "público". Depois entrou também e se foram, os três rachando de rir.

Quando chegaram em casa, a senhora Hudson se despediu deles, beijando cada um e desejando felicidades. John se sentou no sofá, admirando o anel ainda e Sherlock pegou o violino.

-Yoshihiro não tocou nada para você, tocou?

John lembrou do que Nina lhe falou e negou:

-Não, Sher. Só você sabe tocar fundo... em minh'alma, em meu corpo, em meu coração...

-Céus, que clichê barato, Watson. Mas eu aguento... vamos refinar seu gosto com um pouco de música de classe... - e pôs-se a tocar para seu maior fã...

N/A: Bem, desculpem a demora, mas eu tive que parar para ir a Comic Con. Depois enrosquei no final porque eu queria dar uma resposta à altura pra chata da Donovan. Ô personagem mala. Pensei também que é tão estranho falar de homofobia na Inglaterra pela ótica de uma latino-americana. Existe mas é diferente, sabe. Enfim, fica a mensagem. Para quem pediu e gosta, um vislumbre de Mytrade. Vai ter mais na fic de Natal. 10/12/2014


End file.
